Masaki Kurosaki
| obrazek = 300px | rasa = Człowiek (Quincy) | urodziny = 9 czerwca''Bleach'' Official Character Book Souls, strona 50 | płeć = Kobieta | przynależność = | poprzednia przynależność = Karakura | krewni = Isshin Kurosaki (mąż) Ichigo Kurosaki (syn) Karin Kurosaki (córka) Yuzu Kurosaki (córka) Kazui Kurosaki (wnuk) Orihime Inoue (synowa) | podstawowe umiejętności = Broń duchowa (łuk z Reishi) | debiut w mandze = Tom 1, Rozdział 1 | debiut w anime = Odcinek 1 | debiut w grach wideo = | japoński głos = Sayaka Ohara | angielski głos = Ellyn Stern | hiszpański głos = Alicia Laorden }} była Echt Quincy oraz żoną Isshina Kurosakiego i matką trójki jego dzieci - Ichigo, Karin i Yuzu. Na 9 lat przed zmartwychwstaniem Yhwacha, Masaki ginie próbując ratować syna przed Grand Fisherem. Wygląd Masaki to kobieta średniego wzrostu o jasnej skórze i długich falowanych jasnobrązowych włosach oraz brązowych oczach. Osobowość Wiadomo, że Masaki była dobrą i troskliwą matką. Zawsze pocieszała Ichigo, któremu humor poprawiał się w jej obecności. Kochała i wyszła za Isshina. Spędzała bardzo dużo czasu z rodziną. Została określona przez Ichigo jako "centrum rodziny". Historia thumb|left|190px|Masaki je podczas rozmowy z ciotką Masaki była QuincyManga Bleach; Rozdział 514, strona 6 z rodu Kurosakich. Jako ostatnia z tej rodziny, została przygarnięta przez Ishidów i była przez nich szkolona.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 530, strona 5-10 Pewnego roku, 4 czerwca, przybrana ciotka zapytała Masaki, jak radzi sobie w szkole. Dziewczyna, zamiast opowiadać o postępach w nauce, stwierdziła że uwielbia dojazdy do szkoły i dokładki kapusty oraz pikli podczas przerwy śniadaniowej. Ciotka dała sobie z tym spokój i spytała jak idzie jej "Święty Trening". Masaki nieśmiało odpowiedziała, że uczy się małymi krokami. Ishida wybuchnęła krzykiem i przypomniała jej, że jako, iż jest ostatnia z rodu Kurosakich, zdecydowali się ją przygarnąć i wychowywać jako Quincy. Niespodziewanie przerwał jej Ryūken Ishida, który przeprosił Masaki za swoją matkę, gdyż ta jest samotna i wyżywa się na dziewczynie. Masaki z uśmiechem odpowiedziała, że nic się nie stało i oznajmia, że będzie w swoim pokoju. Wyczuwając na zewnątrz Reiatsu Hollowa i innej osoby, Masaki postanowiła ruszyć na pomoc. Po drodze zatrzymał ją Ryūken i przypomniał o podziale Quincy na tych czystej krwi i mieszańców; Quincy tacy jak oni powinni wyruszać w ostateczności.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 531, strony 7-9 Masaki odpowiedziała Ryūkenowi, że naprawdę go szanuje, ale ona nie będzie uciekać przed czymś, co jest w stanie kontrolować. Jeśli postępując z zasadami nic nie zrobi i ktoś straci życie, to nigdy więcej nie będzie mogła spojrzeć na swoje odbicie w lustrze.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 531, strony 12-14 Kilka chwil później znajdowała się już w bezpośrednim sąsiedztwie potyczki; dziewczyna obserwowała dwie walczące na niebie sylwetki. Dosłownie chwilę później odcięte ramię White'a przeleciało tuż obok niej. Kiedy wydawało się, że szanse na przeżycie walki przez Isshina są zerowe, dziewczyna zaatakowała Hollowa pojedynczą strzałą, która zdezorientowała przeciwnika. Pojawienie się młodej Quincy wywołało nie tylko zdziwienie Shiby, ale także wyraźnie zainteresowanie Sōsuke. thumb|right|190px|Masaki podstępem eliminuje White'a White skupił się wtedy na Masaki; pozostawił Isshina i wyprowadził szarżę w kierunku Quincy. Kiedy Masaki dostrzegła, że seryjne strzały nie przynoszą efektu przy niespotykanej zręczności Hollowa, dziewczyna zrezygnowała z łuku i przyjęła na siebie cios White'a. Ten wgryzł się w jej ramię, podczas kiedy Masaki wykorzystała to i chwytając go dłonią za tył głowy strzeliła mu z jednoręcznego łuku w kark.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 532, strony 10-17 Manga Bleach; Rozdział 533, strony 1-7 Hollow uległ autodestrukcji, lecz Isshin uratował dziewczynę przyjmując na siebie energię eksplozji. Masaki podbiegła do rannego Shinigami i spytała się, czy nic mu nie jest. Ten podziękował jej za pomoc i użalił się, że dziewczyna uratowała skórę kapitanowi. Quincy zaprzeczyła, mówiąc, że to on ją uratował, na co Isshin odpowiedział, że po prostu oddał przysługę za przysługę, po czym spytał wybawczynię kim jest. Masaki na początku nie wiedziała co powiedzieć, bojąc się reakcji Shinigami, jednak po chwili wyznała mu swoje imię i to, że jest Quincy. Rozweselony mężczyzna powiedział, że pierwszy raz widzi jakiegoś na oczy. Dziewczyna poczuła się zaskoczona jego optymizmem, po czym uleczyła jego rany.Po całym zdarzeniu rozstają się.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 533, strony 1-7 Potem w szkole Masaki rozmyślała o Shinigami i zaczęła żałować, że nawet nie zapytała się go o imię. Manga Bleach; Rozdział 533, strony 16-17 thumb|left|190px|Masaki niesiona przez Ryūkena Później, idąc ulicą w towarzystwie koleżanek i rozmawiając na temat Ryūkena Ishidy natkała się na Uraharę. Quincy zaczęła przepraszać, że na niego wpadła. Mężczyzna odpowiedział, że nic się nie stało. Chwilę po tym Masaki odeszła, wracając do rozmowy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 528, strony 16-17 Dzień później, kiedy Masaki wracała do domu, matka Ryūkena stała w holu przed wejściem i poinformowała dziewczynę, że muszą porozmawiać. Kobieta spytała się, czy dzień wcześniej Kurosaki nie uratowała Shinigami przed Hollowem. Gdy dziewczyna wszystkiemu zaprzeczyła, Ishida oznajmiła, że wie o wszystkim i kłamanie nie jest odpowiednie. Spytała Masaki, dlaczego o niczym jej nie powiedziała, podkreślając, że powinna zrobić to w pierwszej kolejności. Złapała ją za rękę i zastanawia się, jak mogła złamać zasady Quincy, będąc w ich rodzinie. Następnie na schodach pojawił się Ryūken, który oznajmił, że Masaki nie była za to odpowiedzialna. Dziewczyna zaczęła uspokajać go i prosić, aby przestał, po czym nagle zemdlała i upadła na podłogę. Matka Ryūkena i jej syn zaczęli zastanawiać się nad dziurą powstałą na klatce piersiowej Masaki. Ryūken podniósł następnie nieprzytomną dziewczynę i zamierzał udać się z nią do ojca. Matka starała się go przed tym powstrzymać, mówiąc, że grozi mu niebezpieczeństwo, jednak ten jej nie posłuchał i odszedł.Manga Bleach: Rozdział 534, strony 4-13 thumb|right|190px|Ryūken próbujący odnaleźć pomoc dla Masaki Młody Ishida biegł przez miasto trzymając dziewczynę na rękach, po czym został zaatakowany przez Hollowa. Przed śmiercią uratował ich Isshin. Shinigami widząc nieprzytomną, znajomą dziewczynę spytał się chłopaka co jej jest. Między mężczyznami dochodzi do kłótni, którą przerwał Kisuke Urahara, mówiąc im, że jeśli chcą ją uratować, to powinni pójść za nim.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 534, strony 17-18 thumb|left|190px|Isshin chwyta Masaki i mówi, ze będzie ją chronił Masaki wyobrażała sobie siebie w ciemnej otchłani, gdzie pojawił się Hollow. Jednocześnie w sklepie Urahary, Kisuke wyjawił, że od czasu swojego wygnania z Soul Society zajmuje się badaniami nad Hollowfikacją i rozpoznaje jej objawy u Masaki. Tłumaczył, że proces ten powstał, aby udoskonalić Shinigami, a nie Quincy, więc może da się uratować dziewczynę, jednak nie będzie już taka sama, jak wcześniej. W zamian Isshin musiałby poświęcić swoje życie jako Shinigami - przeciwieństwo Quincy, i zostać człowiekiem - przeciwieństwem Hollowów, aby związać ze sobą duszę Masaki, dopóki jej wewnętrzny Hollow jej nie zostawi lub ona sama nie odejdzie. Ku zaskoczeniu Kisuke i Ryūkena Shiba się zgodził. Tymczasem Masaki wyobraża sobie, że spada w wielką dziurę. Obok pojawił się duch Hollowa, lecz zaraz zniknął, gdy zjawił się Isshin, który złapał dziewczynę i oznajmił Masaki, że będzie ją chronił.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 535, strony 1-17 Shiba szybko rozprawił się z Hollowem, a Masaki zasypuje Isshina pytaniami, przypominając sobie, że jest on Shinigami, którego wcześniej spotkała. Shiba, zażenowany i zaskoczony swobodnym zachowaniem oraz jej brakiem skrępowania z powodu swojej nagości, przerywa dziewczynie nieskładną paplaninę. W rzeczywistym świecie, Masaki zaczyna mamrotać i z jej wypowiedzi wynika, że bawi ją reakcja Isshina na widok jej nieosłoniętych piersi. Sam Shiba dochodzi do wniosku, iż jest dziwacznym to, że Masaki nadal nad tym rozmyśla i co gorsze - dobrze się przy tym bawi.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 536, strony 1-5 right|thumb|190px|Masaki z rodziną Po ukończeniu szkoły średniej, Masaki opuściła Ishidów. Będąc już na uniwersytecie, często odwiedzała Isshina w jego klinice i nabijała się z jego białego fartucha. Isshin zdradził jej, że został obdarty z mocy Shinigami i wygnany z Soul Society, jednakże dziewczyna wiedziała, że to kłamstwo; potrafiła czytać z niego jak z otwartej księgi. Przez dalszy czas wiodła z nim wesołe i beztroskie życie i zanim spostrzegli, narodził się już Ichigo.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 536, strony 11-14 Później urodziły się im jeszcze dwie córki: Karin i Yuzu. Masaki bardzo kochała swoją rodzinę i troszczyła się o dzieci. Zapisała Ichigo do dōjō, gdy ten miał 4 lata. Gdy pewnego dnia wracali razem z dōjō, dziewięcioletni wówczas Ichigo zauważył nad rzeką przynętę Grand Fishera. Masaki, wyczuwając niebezpieczeństwo, pobiegła ratować syna. Kobieta miała przewagę nad Hollowem, jednakże dziwnym trafem poległa.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 537, strony 4-5 Tymczasem Yhwach przeprowadzał selekcję Quincych, przez co Masaki straciła moc i poległa podczas walki.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 537, strona 9 left|thumb|190px|Zdjęcie Masaki w kuchni Kurosakich Cała rodzina była załamana po śmierci Masaki.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 19, strony 11, 15-16 Ichigo i jego siostry przez długi czas myśleli, że Masaki zginęła potrącona przez samochód (dziewczynki nadal tak sądzą). Ichigo obwiniał się przez to o jej śmierć. Chłopiec przez długi czas chodził codziennie nad brzeg rzeki w pobliżu miejsca gdzie zginęła jego matka. Opuszczał zajęcia w dojo. W trudnych chwilach pomogła mu Tatsuki Arisawa.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 18, strony 3-5 O śmierć Masaki obwinia się również Isshin, który cały czas znał prawdę o śmierci Masaki. Twierdzi, że gdyby nie była z nim, wtedy Grand Fisher nie pożarłby jej.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 188, strona 7 W kuchni Kurosakich powieszone jest zdjęcie Masaki z napisem oznaczającym "Masaki na wieki".Manga Bleach; Rozdział 1, strona 11Manga Bleach; Rozdział 199, strona 2 Cała rodzina co roku wybiera się na cały dzień na jej grób. Isshin tylko na jej grobie pali papierosy (ponieważ twierdzi, że podczas pierwszej randki Masaki powiedziała mu, że wygląda przystojnie z papierosem w ręku - był to według Isshina jedyny komplement jaki od niej usłyszał), tam też tylko staje się poważny.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 25, strony 11-13 Fabuła Agent Shinigami thumb|right|190px|Obraz Masaki w czasie walki Ichigo z Grand Fisherem Kiedy rodzina Kurosakich odwiedza grób Masaki, powraca Grand Fisher, wyczuwając wysoką energię duchowną. Później w czasie walki, gdy Ichigo zaczyna przegrywać, Masaki ukazuje się jako przynęta Grand Fishera. Chwilę potem Masaki pojawia się jako "spełnienie ostatniej woli", mówiąc Ichigo swoje ostatnie myśli przed śmiercią. Wspomina o wielu wspaniałych chwilach w czasach, gdy byli razem oraz mówi Ichigo, żeby nigdy nie przestawał uśmiechać się. Jej duch daje chłopakowi siłę, która prawie zabija Hollowa, zmuszając go do ucieczki. Manga Bleach; Rozdziały 23-24 Anime Bleach; Odcinek 9 Nowy kapitan Shūsuke Amagai (tylko anime) thumb|left|190px|Masaki w iluzji Bakkōtō Nukui Masaki Kurosaki pojawia się ponownie w czasie drugiej walki Ichigo z Hanzą Nukui. Przeciwnik używa Bakkōtō o nazwie Saiga, aby zajrzeć do wspomnień Ichigo i sterroryzować go wspomnieniem śmierci matki. Hanza sprawia, że matka zatrzymuje Ichigo oraz uniemożliwia mu na dalszą walkę z nim. Zanim Ichigo zostaje uduszony przez własną matkę, pojawiają się najprzyjemniejsze wspomnienia związane z Masaki i kobieta pojawia się mentalnie. W tym czasie ona i Ichigo zostają otoczeni obłokiem z Reiatsu. Ichigo przytula matkę i mówi jej, że wszyscy bardzo za nią tęsknią, ale radzą sobie. Przeprasza Masaki za to, że nie był w stanie jej uratować tamtego dnia, ale i dziękuje za to, że ocaliła mu wtedy życie. Masaki uśmiecha się na te słowa, po czym znika. Anime Bleach; Odcinek 178 Tysiącletnia Krwawa Wojna W trakcie walki Ichigo z Yhwachem, gdy Lider Wandenreich widzi Blut Vene u Kurosakiego, stwierdza, że Reiatsu chłopaka wróciły wspomnienia, ponieważ chłopak nie ma bladego pojęcia o jej prawdziwej tożsamości. Gdy Ichigo zostaje wyrzucony z Reiōkyū i wysłany do domu, Isshin postanawia mu powiedzieć prawdę o jego pochodzeniu, wyjawiając, że Masaki była Quincy.'' Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 528, strony 12-15 Moce i umiejętności Świadomość duchowa: Nie do końca wiadomo, jaki miała poziom mocy, ale na tyle wystarczający, aby mogła zobaczyć Shinigami.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 528, strona 16 Manipulacja i absorpcja Reishi: Podstawową metodą walki Quincy jest absorpcja Reishi znajdującego się w atmosferze i przekształcanie go w swoją broń. Broń duchowa thumb|right|190px|Łuk Masaki |Hairihhi Bōgun|po niemiecku i japońsku „''Święty Łuk''”}}: Jak większość Quincy, Masaki używa łuku jako jej głównej broni. Potrafi także stworzyć jego o wiele mniejszą wersję, jednakże wystrzeliwane z niego Heilig Pfeil mają taką samą siłę jak te z większego łuku.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 532, strony 16-17 * |hairihhi bufairu|po niemiecku „''Święta Strzała''”, a japońsku „''Święta Strzała Zniszczenia''”}}: Poprzez gromadzenie Reishi, Masaki jest w stanie stworzyć duchowe strzały typowe dla innych łuków Quincy. Techniki thumb|right|190px|Masaki, jako użytkowniczka Blut |burūto|po niemiecku „''Krew''”, a japońsku „''Krwawa Szata''”}}: Ta technika sprawia, że Reishi dostaje się do krwi użytkownika, przez co jest wzmocniona obrona jak i atak. Jest bardzo niebezpieczna, ale ma jedną słabość. Do ataku i obrony wykorzystuje dwa systemy Reishi, więc nie mogą być używane jednocześnie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 499, strony 8-9 * |burūto vēne|po niemiecku „''Krew Żylna''”, a japońsku „''Pasywna Krwawa Szata''”}}: To defensywny typ zaawansowanej techniki Blut. Używając tej techniki, Masaki była w stanie przyjąć na siebie atak White'a i nie odnieść poważnych obrażeń.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 537, strona 3 Występy w innych mediach Masaki występuje w pierwszym OVA Bleach: Memories in the Rain jako rozszerzona wersja dwóch odcinków anime. W drugim OVA Bleach: Zapieczętowany Miecz Szału jest jedynie wspomniana przez Isshina. Jest ukazana jako migawka z czasów młodości Ichigo w filmie Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion, a także jest wspominana w Bleach: Memories of Nobody oraz pokazano jej plakat w Bleach: Jigoku-hen. Ciekawostki * Akcja ukazana po walce Ichigo z Grand Fisherem w anime i mandze jest zupełnie inna. W anime ucieka ranny jako Hollow, natomiast w mandze jako ucieleśnienie matki Ichigo w postaci przynęty. Manga Bleach; Rozdział 24, strony 13-14, 17-18 * Prawdopodobne jest kilka plakatów Masaki, które są wymieniane. Cytaty Odniesienia Nawigacja en:Masaki Kurosaki ru:Масаки Куросаки de:Masaki Kurosaki hu:Kurosaki Masaki fr:Masaki Kurosaki es:Masaki Kurosaki pt-br:Masaki Kurosaki Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Quincy Kategoria:Rodzina Kurosakich Kategoria:Martwi